


Broken Road

by glowystars325



Series: Broken Road [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Bullying, Cutting, M/M, Rape, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowystars325/pseuds/glowystars325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party gone wrong, a nightmare come true, and a horrible misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Road

**Author's Note:**

> There is self harm and suicidal thoughts.

Stiles was hanging out in one of the few, not so crowded places in his house. Scott somehow convinced him that throwing his birthday party at Stiles's house was a great idea. Stiles didn't think that so many people would actually show up.  
Sighing, Stiles went upstairs. Tyler - he was the quarterback for the football team - grabbed Stiles's arm.   
"Hey, do you know someplace quiet? I've been wanting to talk to you all night," Tyler said.  
A little shocked, Stiles nodded and said, "Sure. We can talk in my room."  
After the door was shut, Tyler slowly got closer to Stiles, "You know, you're pretty cute. I really want to fuck you right now."  
"Thanks, but I already have a boyfriend," Stiles took a step back.  
"What's his name?" Tyler took another step towards him.  
"Derek," Stiles answered, feeling like cornered prey.  
"Well, Derek doesn't have to know. It'll be our little secret."  
"No. I don't want to."  
Tyler gave a quick laugh, "Too bad. It's happening anyways."  
The next moment, Stiles was pinned to his bed and his jeans were being pulled off.  
"Stop! I don't want this!" Stiles shouted as he tried to kick him off.  
"I like it when they fight," Tyler said as he ripped Stiles's boxers off. He pushed down his own pants and boxers, pulled a condom from his pocket, and put it on. He grabbed Stiles, flipping him over, then pushed into Stiles's entrance.  
"Stop! Get off of me! It hurts!" Stiles began to cry and beg, but Tyler didn't stop.  
The torment lasted ten minutes: ten long and nightmarish minutes. Tyler pulled out, tossed the condom, and put his clothes back on.  
"Tell anyone about this and there will be Hell to pay. I'll do this again and have some of my buddies join me if you do tell. Got it?" Stiles nodded quickly, "Good. Well, it's time for me to go. See you around," Tyler said before leaving the room and closing the door.  
Stiles didn't leave his room. He curled into a ball and cried. Oh God! What am I going to tell Derek?   
After a few hours, the house was quiet again and he knew that he was finally alone. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He stepped under scalding hot water and scrubbed at his skin until it was raw. He got out of the shower when the water finally ran cold.  
Stiles mindlessly got into pajamas and crawled into bed. Once he finally drifted off, his dreams were plagued by nightmares.   
~  
Derek hopped onto the roof outside Stiles's window. When he opened it, he was his with the strong smell of sex. His eyes flashed red as he climbed into the room.  
Stiles was awake, sitting on his bed with his back against his headboard. He looked up and saw Derek. "Hi. I-I need to tell you something."  
"Let me guess. It's about the smell of sex in this room. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"  
"Der, it isn't what you think-"  
Derek cut him off, "It's exactly what I think! You're disgusting! We are done!"  
"Please let me explain!" Stiles pleaded.  
"No! I don't want to hear anything from you. In fact, I never want to see or hear from you again. You're out of the pack. Don't try to come around. You aren't welcome anymore," Derek said loudly before leaving the same way he came in.  
Stiles broke down crying, wishing that Derek would come back and let him explain.  
~  
Derek slammed the door to the loft shut as he stormed into the room. Isaac watched as Derek collapsed on the floor and started crying.   
"What happened?" Isaac asked as he went to Derek's side.   
Derek gasped out between sobs, "He.... He was cheating on me. My mate betrayed me! It hurts so much."  
"I'll call the rest of the pack. You need them right now. But first, let's get you off the floor. Come on." Derek nodded as Isaac led him to the couch. Once he was on it, he curled up into a ball and continued to cry.  
Isaac called the rest of the pack and they all showed up quickly after that. They all whimpered softly when they saw their alpha. Erica was the first one to go and nuzzle up against Derek. Derek whined and Erica cuddled into his side, Isaac joined in next and soon all of them were cuddling with their alpha.  
Derek continued to cry as he told the pack what happened.   
Scott spoke up first, "Stiles is out of the pack. He's the closest thing that I have to a brother and I can't even stand to think about being near him."   
Everyone agreed with Scott and Derek gave them a watery smile at how much they were supporting him.  
~  
The rest of break was Hell on Stiles. He hasn't heard from anyone in the pack. Derek ignored all of his calls and texts. Every single time he called, it would go straight to voicemail.   
Stiles cried all of the time now. In less than 24 hours, his whole life was destroyed. He couldn't sleep without reliving what Tyler did to him.  
Before he knew it, Thanksgiving Break was over and he had to go to school the next day. At least I'll get to see the rest of the pack.   
~  
The next morning, Stiles pulled into the parking lot. He quickly went to find Scott. He was in front of his locker and Stiles walked up to him.  
"Hey Scott. Why haven't you called at all?" Scott didn't answer, "Why are you ignoring me?"  
"Derek told us what happened. I can't even stand to be near you right now."  
"But we've been best friends for years. That has to mean something. Right?"  
"Sorry," Scott said softly before walking away. To say Stiles was shocked would be an understatement, he was devastated. Not only did Derek leave him, but he took all of his friends with him too.  
When he walked into his first class- just as luck would have it- Scott, Isaac, and Jackson were already in there. Great, a reminder that Derek hates me. Stiles fought to not cry out loud and quickly wiped away the few tears that fell and took his seat in the front of the classroom. At least I don't have to see them the full class period.  
Stiles didn't speak throughout all of his morning classes. When lunch came around, he thought that it would be worth trying to sit with his friends at lunch. He grabbed his lunch and walked to the table that they normally sat at.  
All of them stopped talking when he sat down. He plastered on a fake smile, "Hi guys!"  
Jackson spoke up first, "Why are you here?"  
"You aren't wanted. You're a disgusting pig!" Isaac said coldly.  
Erica growled, "After what you did to Derek? Get the Hell out of here. No one wants you here. Get out of my sight," Stiles's eyes started to water, "Now!"  
Stiles stood up and nodded. He threw his lunch away as he walked out of the cafeteria. He spent the rest of lunch crying in a bathroom stall. When the bell rang, he wiped the tears away and hurried off to class.   
~  
When the day was over, Stiles quickly headed to his locker.  
"Hey faggot! Where's your friend?" Kevin shouted.   
David pushed Stiles into the lockers and laughed, "Did you forget Kev? All of his friends don't want this loser around them. Finally got some sense."  
"So very true. Now no-one is going to stop us when we want to beat you," Kevin said before punching Stiles in his stomach. Stiles fell to the floor and tried to block anymore punches with his arms, but it didn't help. The two laughed as they walked away.  
Stiles stood up and started to leave. Scott was only a few feet away from where he was. He doesn't care at all. He let them hurt me. Tears started to fall and he rushed to his jeep. He hopped into the car and drove home. He pulled into the driveway and quickly ran inside.  
He collapsed on the floor, curled into himself, and cried. He continued to cry for a half an hour before he was able to calm himself down.   
He decided to start dinner to try and keep his mind off of things. As he was chopping tomatoes, he accidentally cut his finger. He felt an odd sense of relief as he watched the blood drip down.   
A few moments later, his father came in and asked him what they were having. Stiles woke up from his trance and said, "Nothing now. I just bled all over the tomatoes."  
"You okay? Will it need stitches?"  
"Nah. A bandage will be fine."  
"Okay. I'll order take out."  
"Okay," Stiles said as he put a bandaid on his finger, still thinking about the relief he felt.   
~  
After dinner was done, Stiles went up to his room and grabbed the pocket knife that he kept in his desk drawer. Derek gave it to him on their one month anniversary.   
Wouldn't he be shocked if he knew what I was going to use it for. Stiles paused for a minute. Maybe I should try calling Derek one last time and tell him what really happened.  
He picked his phone up and dialed Derek's number. It ringed once before going straight to voicemail. Stiles stifled a sob as he hung up the phone.  
He grabbed the knife and put the blade on the pale skin of his wrist. He dragged it across his skin and relished in the pain. He did it a few more times then watched as little beads of blood came to the surface. Once they dried, he pulled his sleeve down.   
Stiles wiped away the stray tears that had fallen. His phone beeped and he smiled when he saw Derek had sent him a text. His face fell and tears started to fall from his eyes when he read it.  
Don't call me again. I want nothing to do with you. -D  
Please let me explain! It isn't what it looked like. I promise. -S  
There's nothing to explain. Don't try and contact me again. -D  
Stiles turned his phone off, crawled into bed, and cried himself to sleep.   
~  
The next day wasn't any better. David and Kevin beat him again when he got to school. All of his friends ignored him and they didn't even blink when he walked by. He didn't even bother trying to sit with his "friends" during lunch. He just went to the library and hid in there. All he wanted to do was go home and cry. He wanted to cut again. He felt so run down. So he did, not caring if the wolves smelt the blood. They didn't care anyway.  
~  
Stiles woke up crying the next morning. He kept feeling Tyler's hands on him. He couldn't get rid of it. His chest tightened and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He started to scream, "Don't! Don't! Get off! Off! Help! Stop it!"  
His father came running into his room and tried to get Stiles to calm down, "Stiles! Hey, it's okay. Look at me. Come on. That's it. Breathe son. In... 1..2..3.. Out... 1...2..3... In... 1...2...3.. Out.... 1...2...3..."  
After a few minutes, Stiles finally calmed down. When he did, he launched himself at his father and cried. To say the least, John was shocked. He hadn't seen Stiles like this since just after his mother died.  
"Stiles? Will you tell me what's going on? I'm really worried. Please?" Stiles nodded into his chest and took a few moments to calm his crying.  
"You aren't going to like this, but umm.... Do you remember the party that Scott had here?" The sheriff nodded, "Well there was this guy, and he wanted to talk to me so I took him to my room. He ummm... He tr-tried to get me to have sex with him. I-I told him no because I was dating Derek and he didn't listen," Stiles broke off into loud sobs again.  
The sheriff was terrified, "Are you telling me that you were raped?" Stiles nodded again and he pulled his son close to him, "What's the guy's name?"  
"T-tyler. He's a football player at school."  
"Do you want to press charges?"  
"I-I don't know. He he said that he would do it again and have more people too if I told anyone."  
"I won't let that happen and I know Derek wouldn't either," Stiles only sobbed louder at that, "What is it?"  
"D-derek left me! He thought I cheated and he wouldn't let me explain. He-he hates me!"  
"What about the rest of the pack?"  
"They hate me too."  
"Scott too?"  
"Scott watched me be beaten and did nothing about it. He doesn't care."  
John rubbed his temples, trying to control his anger, "I won't let Tyler touch you again. I promise."  
"I want to press charges then."  
"Okay. Is there any physical evidence? It would help the case."  
Stiles nodded and pointed to his trash can, "He threw away the condom there."  
"Okay. We'll need to go to the station. Are you up for it?" Stiles nodded and stood up. John grabbed the trash can and started to leave the room, "Get dressed and we'll go."  
Stiles got dresses quickly and headed downstairs. The two left in the cruiser to go the station.  
~  
Stiles gave his statement to one of the deputies while the sheriff took the trash can to forensics. Once Stiles was done, he just wanted to go home and crawl into bed. John took him home and then went to the high school to arrest Tyler.  
As he walked into the office the secretary greeted him, "Good morning Sheriff. What can I do for you?"  
"First off I need to excuse Stiles from school for the rest of the week. Second, I'm here to make an arrest and need to know where Tyler Ross is."  
"Oh my. Let's see, he is in Economics right now, I-122."  
"Thank you," he said before leaving.  
Once he got to the room, he knocked and entered the room.  
Finstock stopped his lecture and said, "How can I help you?" Scott looked up and was shocked to see the Sheriff.  
"I need a Tyler Ross. Tyler, come up here."  
Tyler slowly stood up and walked to the front of the room, "Mr. Ross, put your hands behind your back. You are being arrested for the rape of another student. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provide. If you answer any questions without an attorney present, you have the right to stop at anytime. Do you understand these rights?" Tyler nodded as the handcuffs were slapped on his wrists.   
Scott was shocked. Who could he have raped?   
The school was buzzing with questions and theories about what had happened. It was all anyone was talking about.   
Most people were guessing that it was Stiles. He wasn't at school so everyone thought that it had to be him. That had Scott a little on edge. He decided that he would just ask Stiles tomorrow.   
~  
Stiles sat on the edge of his bed with the knife in his hand. He pulled his sleeve up and started to cut line after line into his skin. Tears rolled down his face as he thought about how much he's lost. All he had left anymore was his knife and his father. No one else wanted him around.   
He closed the blade and hid it under his pillow. He pulled his sleeve back down and cried as he stared at the window, hoping that Derek would show up and hold him as he cried. He knew that it was pointless, but he couldn't help it. He missed Derek so much. He wanted him back. He felt like a piece of himself was missing without Derek.  
~   
Soon, the weekend passed and it was time for Stiles to go back to school.   
"Are you going to be okay today?" the Sheriff asked.  
"I think so. I'll call you if I need to come home."  
"Okay. I love you."  
"I love you too. Bye."  
John watched as his son left for school. He knew that everyone would be talking about the arrest. He just hoped that Stiles would be able to handle it.   
~  
Stiles noticed that everyone was whispering about something as he was walking past them. He was opening his locker when Kevin slammed it shut and David pushed him against the lockers.  
"Hey faggot. There's a rumor going around about how Tyler Ross fucked you. I bet you loved that." David said as he tightened his grip on Stiles's throat.  
"I bet you enjoyed every minute of it. Maybe we could fuck him too. He'd be begging for it. Don't you think?"  
Stiles struggled to get out of David's grip. Kevin punched him in the stomach and David kneed him before they let go of him and walked away laughing.   
The rest of his day didn't get any better. Everybody kept asking if he was the one that got raped. He couldn't go anywhere without someone on the football team glaring at him for his father arresting their star player. The pack didn't even act like he existed. At the end of the day, Stiles was in tears. When his last class got out, he ran to get to his jeep and rushed home.  
~  
Stiles ran up the stairs and into his room. He grabbed a sheet of paper and started writing.   
I'm sorry. I can't handle this anymore. I'm so alone. I'm sorry dad. I love you. Please tell Derek what really happened that night. Please tell him that I still love him and that I wished that we could have talked things out.  
Please let the rest of the pack know that even though they hurt me, it’s not their fault. I’m just not strong enough to continue living.  
-Stiles  
Stiles read over the note and left it on his desk. He grabbed his knife and dug it into his skin and pulled it down his forearm. He hissed at the pain and did the same thing to his other arm. Stiles watched the blood run down his arms as he began to feel lightheaded. He smiled as everything went dark. He was free. The last words on his lips were, “I love you Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't over. The sequel will be coming out soon. Tell me what you think.


End file.
